


The SuperCop Affair

by orphan_account



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cheating, Established Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Lesbian Sex, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:20:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24432727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kara and Maggie are unhappy in their relationship, Alex and Lena have been too busy working in the lab at the DEO for the past 2 months and have neglected their girlfriends, Kara and Maggie decide to stop fighting the sexual tension between them and their affair begins.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Maggie Sawyer
Comments: 27
Kudos: 114





	The SuperCop Affair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RenLuthor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenLuthor/gifts).



> Hey there, this fic was requested
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this and please be gentle
> 
> I have not written a proper sex scene before and this is my first attempt.

It had been 2 months since the last time Alex and Maggie had made love, lately Alex had been really busy in the lab back at the DEO and Maggie was getting fed up and feeling as if she was being taken for granted of by her girlfriend. Maggie knew that Alex’s work was important to her but lately Maggie had been feeling neglected and it was putting a strain on their relationship and Maggie’s relationship with Alex was not the only relationship that was being strained.

Lena was working in the DEO lab with Alex and neglecting her own girlfriend who was Alex’s adopted sister. Lena and Kara had been dating for some time ever since Lena first came to National City and now they were living together in their own apartment but lately Lena and Alex had been working really hard in the lab together. So lately Maggie and Kara were left alone together to complain that they were being taken for granted.

Maggie and Kara were craving their lovers, craving their touch, their lips, their tongues but neither of them was getting it, Alex and Lena were far too busy with DEO business to even notice that their girlfriends were. 2 whole months and both Kara and Maggie were losing their patience with their girlfriends, today was just another typical day for both Kara and Maggie.

Stepping off the elevator Maggie made her way with Kara towards the lab, plastering a fake smile on their faces Maggie opened the door and allowed Kara in first before she followed, Lena looked up at Kara with a smile “Hey babe” she greeted as she walked over to Kara and kissed her.

Maggie walked over and kissed Alex before she looked between Alex and Lena “So I was wondering, if you were both free for lunch?” Maggie asked.

“Oh I’m sorry Maggie but Lena and I really need to finish this off” Alex said as she pointed to the device.

Lena looked at Kara “I’m sorry babe, I promise to make it up to you” she said.

Kara scoffed as she shook her head “Just like every other promise you’ve made” she spat, throwing a hateful glare at her sister Kara turned and stormed away.

Lena’s heart broke “Kara!” she called out as she watched Kara storm away from the lab.

Collapsing into the nearby stool Lena buried her face in her hands as Maggie turned and looked at Alex “You know… I’ve been patient lately Alex, but now my patience has worn thin” Maggie backed away “And so has Kara’s” she turned and stormed to the door, looking to Lena and Alex Maggie snarled “Kara and I are feeling you both are taking us for granted, so either you both change your ways… or… you lose us both” she stormed out, making sure to slam the door shut behind her causing Alex and Lena to stand there stunned.

Maggie left the lab and she stood there alone, she scoffed to herself because she knew that Alex and Lena would never change their ways, Alex and Lena loved their science more than they loved their girlfriends, for Alex; Maggie would always come 2nd and the same was with Lena; L-Corp and science would always come first whilst Kara would remain 2nd and Maggie and Kara deserved better than that.

Nodding her head Maggie walked over to J’onn “Hey, have you seen Kara?” she asked.

“Yeah I’ve seen her… she’s just made her way into the washroom” J’onn said as he pointed to the door.

Maggie smiled as she looked at him, making her way over to the door Maggie pushed it open and stepped inside, locking the door behind her after making sure the door was fully closed.

Kara was standing by the sinks of the washroom, her shoulders were hunched and her head was hung low as she stood there in complete silence, Maggie smiled as she slowly walked over to her “Hey, you okay?” Maggie asked as she looked at Kara.

Forcing a smile Kara nodded her head “I’m fine, just tired of Lena’s shit” she muttered.

“Whoa there little Danvers” Maggie smirked as she nudged Kara, it was surprising to hear Kara sear like that and she had to admit… it was hot.

Kara let out an adorable giggle as she turned and looked at Maggie, leaning against the sink Kara folded her arms “What are we going to do Maggie, 2 whole months they’ve been working in the lab whilst we’ve been left alone” Kara stated.

“I know Kara, it’s getting too much… I’m seriously considering just breaking it off with Alex” Maggie admitted as she stood beside Kara and gave her a gentle nudge with her elbow.

Smiling Kara leaned in and rested her head against Maggie’s shoulder, Maggie smiled as she slid her arm around Kara and pulled her close, Kara and Maggie had been growing ever closer lately, ever since Alex and Lena had been working at the DEO on their special projects for DEO agents, Maggie and Kara had been growing closer, finding something they both agreed on and that was hot crap their girlfriends were treating them.

Maggie’s right hand moved to the small of Kara’s back and her began rubbing small circles into Kara’s back, a soft moan escaped Kara’s lips as she nuzzled Maggie’s neck, burying her face in the curve of Maggie’s neck Kara inhaled, Maggie let out a shiver at the feeling of Kara’s hot breath on the nape of her neck.

“Kara” Maggie said though it came out as a breathless whisper, heat pooled between their legs and Kara’s eyes darkened as her heightened senses kicked in and she could smell the scent of Maggie’s arousal, another moan left Kara’s lips as Maggie pulled her closer, turning to face each other Maggie an Kara looked into each other’s eyes.

Kara looked down and pressed the face of her watch, there was a flash of blue from the face of the watch and Kara’s eyes flashed blue for a brief second.

Maggie looked at her confused before speaking “What was that?” she asked curiously.

“Something Lena made for me, it’s an inhibitor fitted with blue Kryptonite” Kara explained “It… makes me powerless so I can let go without worrying that I’ll hurt her”

Maggie smirked as her forehead gently bumped against Kara’s forehead “I wouldn’t mind feeling a little pain” she purred “Fucking Supergirl sounds fun”

“How about… fucking your girlfriend’s sister” Kara suggested as she released her hair from it’s pony tail before slipping off her glasses and tossing them gently into the sink.

“Even better” Maggie growled as she surged forward, her lips colliding with Kara’s in a heated kiss, moans and heavy breathing filled the washroom as Kara and Maggie stumbled about the washroom, hoisting Kara up off the floor Kara let out a grunt as her back collided with the wall.

Their kiss was not gently; it was messy, wet and sloppy as their tongues battled for dominance and their teeth clashed against one another, Kara’s hands tangled through Maggie’s hair as Maggie’s hands slammed against Kara’s ass, gasping and moaning Kara deepened the kiss as Maggie kept her pinned against the wall, moaning at the feeling of Kara’s hands in her hair.

“Fuck” Maggie hissed as she felt Kara nipping and tugging on her bottom lip, their kiss was pure aggression and lust, 2 months of pent up frustration and the sexual tension that was building between Kara and Maggie over said 2 months was finally pouring from them, Kara roughly gripped hold of the lapels of Maggie’s jacket and she yanked it over Maggie’s shoulder.

Releasing Kara’s ass Maggie allowed her jacket to fall to the floor behind her, kicking the jacket away Maggie began to unbutton Kara’s cardigan but Kara growled against her lips as they continued their wet, sloppy and aggressive kiss, biting and tugging at each other’s lips as Kara let out a breathless whisper against Maggie’s mouth “Forget unbuttoning, just rip it” she demanded.

Maggie roughly gripped Kara’s cardigan and she ripped it open, buttons scattering across the floor of the washroom, breaking the kiss Maggie watched as Kara slipped off her cardigan and tossed it aside before resuming the kiss, spit dribbling between their lips as their kiss became more intense and heated, frenzied hands clawing at each other’s clothes as Maggie lowered Kara to the floor and Kara roughly began tugging at Maggie’s shirt.

Heavy panting and moans filled the washroom, in the meantime Lena and Alex were in the lab continuing to work on the device for the DEO, neither of them knowing what was happening in the DEO washroom but both still troubled by their girlfriends words, Alex was haunted by the hateful glare Kara had sent her way and Maggie was right, both her and Lena had been neglected Kara and Maggie lately.

Back in the washroom Maggie’s shirt was ripped open by an impatient Kara, like animals the 2 continued their frenzied lust as they sloppily made out as spit dribbled between their lashing mouths, Kara ripped off Maggie’s bra and she wrapped her lips around one of Maggie’s nipples, arching back Maggie let out a low moan as Kara sucked as her tongue circled and flicked Maggie’s nipple.

Maggie tangled her fingers through Kara’s hair and held on as Kara switched to the other and began to repeat, licking, sucking and biting on Maggie’s nipple as her hand groped Maggie’s breasts, pulling back Kara looked at Maggie with a smirk as she unbuttoned Maggie’s jeans, pushing them to the floor Kara slowly made her way down, kissing and nibbling her way down Maggie’s abs, to her hips before finally Kara reached Maggie’s dripping core.

2 months without sex had Maggie’s body on fire and Kara was making her feel alive again, there was something strangely erotic for Maggie, fucking her girlfriend’s adopted alien sister in the wash room whilst said girlfriend was in her lab not far away and right now Maggie and Kara couldn’t bring themselves to care, Alex and Lena had neglected them both and both Maggie and Kara needed each other.

Maggie parted her legs as she looked down at Kara who was smirking at her “Mmm so wet for me” she purred as her tongue flicked across Maggie’s folds, a sharp gasp escaped Maggie’s lips as her right hand was pressed against the wall whilst her left hand was gripping hold of Kara’s hair “Please” Maggie pleaded as her body trembled, every single nerve was alive and on fire.

“Please what?” Kara purred lustfully as her tongue darted across Maggie’s folds again making the detective gasp and moan.

“Please Kara… don’t tease me” Maggie pleaded as she looked down at Kara.

Kara smiled as she nodded her head and she moved in, her tongue sliding over Maggie’s hot core Kara slid her tongue inside the detective, Maggie almost came right there, Kara’s tongue felt so freaking amazing inside her, letting out a moan Kara’s continued to move around inside Maggie’s cunt.

“Mmmm so tight around my tongue, fuck you taste so good” Kara whispered as she pulled back and looked at Maggie with a wink, moving back in Kara continued to eat Maggie out, her tongue sliding around inside her, Maggie’s back arched as she moaned louder as she pulled Kara’s hair as her hips pushed out, trying to get Kara’s tongue as deep as it could possibly get.

Maggie’s moans grew louder as she held on tight to Kara’s, Maggie bit her lips to stifle the moans incase somebody outside the washroom door would hear them, Kara continued to eat Maggie out as the detective moaned louder and writhed in ecstasy as she watched the blonde’s head between her legs and her tongue inside her.

Trembling as her climax drew nearer Maggie arched her back and struggled to hold on, as Kara’s tongue inside her drove her crazy, soon Maggie’s hips bucked as she arched her back and came hard, slapping a hand over her mouth to stop herself from screaming, her insides clenching and releasing as her juices spilled into Kara’s eager mouth, Kara’s tongue greedily lapped at Maggie’s juices as it spilled into her mouth.

Kara looked up at Maggie before rising up, Maggie was a panting mess as her hair was knotted and sticking to her sweaty neck, brushing her hair from her face Maggie smiled as she gazed at Kara, pushing Kara to the floor Maggie got down on her knee’s and pulled off Kara’s jeans and panties and tossed them aside before positioning herself between Kara’s legs, Kara watched as Maggie leaned in and her tongue flicked Kara’s swollen clit.

A sharp gasp escaped Kara’s lips as she lay there “Oh fuck” Kara whispered as she lay there with her legs wide apart, looking at Maggie with lust in her eyes Maggie smiled as her fingers grazed Kara’s soaked lips, moaning at how wet Kara was for her, Maggie slowly 2 fingers inside Kara, arching her back Kara let out a loud moan withed on the floor of the washroom.

Maggie’s lips wrapping around her clit and sucking as Maggie’s fingers pulled out and then pushed back in, sliding her fingers inside Kara deep until Maggie’s knuckle was pressed against Kara’s folds, Kara reached down and gripped Maggie’s hair tight, hanging on for dear life as Maggie’s fingers continued to slide around inside Kara deep, adding a 3rd finger Maggie grinned as Kara moaned louder “Oh Maggie!” she arched her back more and moved her hips in time with Maggie’s fingers.

Feeling Kara’s insides tightening around her fingers Maggie picked up the pace, pistoning her fingers deep inside Kara’s cunt, Kara slapped a hand over her mouth to silence herself as she watched Maggie who was finger fucking her cunt and sucking on her swollen clit, trembling as she neared her climax Kara held on for as long as she could as Maggie didn’t hold back.

Fingers pounding away inside Kara hard and fast Maggie felt Kara’s fingers clenching around her fingers tight as Kara’s body trembled, bucking hard Kara kept her hand clamped tight around her mouth to silence the scream, trembling and spasming Kara’s muffled cries filled the wash room as Maggie pulled her fingers from Kara’s cunt, sticking her fingers inside her mouth Maggie cleaned up Kara’s juices off her fingers with a moan.

“Mmmm fuck, you taste so good” Maggie purred as she moved on top of Kara and they shared another passionate kiss, their naked bodies pressed against one another as their tongues swirled around one another, soon though they broke apart when they heard Alex’s muffled voice from the other side of the door.

Pressing the face of the watch Kara super sped Maggie into the nearby stall before speeding around and grabbing their clothes, looking around Kara x-rayed the door and luckily enough Alex was waiting for somebody to give her the key because the washroom was locked on the inside, looking to the vent Kara continued to move at superspeed, pulling the over off the vent shaft Kara dumped hers and Maggie’s clothes into the vent before she sped into the stall where Maggie was.

Slamming the door of the stall and locking it just in time as Alex entered the washroom, Maggie’s back was pinned to the stall door with her legs wrapped tight around Kara’s hips, Kara was hovering off the ground with her legs folded so they could not be seen under the door, holding onto Kara; Maggie and Kara listened as Alex splashed water on her face before checking herself in the mirror.

Humming curiously though Alex found Kara’s glasses in the sink, smiling to herself Alex stuffed the glasses back in her pocket before she made her way towards the exit, she would have to give Kara the glasses when she came back from whatever she was up to, walking to the door Alex closed it shut behind her and after a moment Maggie and Kara stepped out of the stall together.

Looking at the door Kara superspeed over to the door and locked it up tight before she returned to Maggie who was smirking, even more turned on after almost getting caught by Alex, pulling Kara back towards her Maggie initiated another passionate kiss and Kara smiled against her lips as their tongues dueled for dominance, pinning Maggie to the side of the stall Kara smirked as she pushed 2 fingers inside Maggie.

The lips of Maggie’s pussy lips parted and Kara’s 2 fingers sank inside her, sucking Kara’s fingers deep until she was in to her knuckles, Maggie arched back, her right hand pressed against the wall of the stall they were in and Maggie’s left hand grabbing and pulling Kara’s hair as she looked into the blonde’s eyes.

Soon a sharp cry ripped from Maggie’s lips as Kara vibrated her fingers inside Maggie “Holy fuck!!!” Maggie panted lustfully, her voice a mere whisper as she held onto Kara for dear life, Kara smirked as she bit and tugged on Maggie’s lips as she pulled her fingers back out before she roughly shoved her fingers back in.

Breaking the kiss Maggie threw her head back and she let out a loud cry as she felt Kara shoving her fingers back inside her, 3 fingers and deep now Kara started to piston her fingers inside Maggie as Maggie held onto Kara tight, biting down on Kara’s shoulders Maggie did her best to stop the sharp cries that threatened to escape as Kara finger fucked her hard and fast. Her fingers speeding up and slamming inside Maggie with a touch of Super strength, Maggie had never had sex like this before, this was the greatest sex she had ever had in her life, if she had known that Supergirl was into women before she had met Alex then she would have made a play for the blonde ages ago.

Kara’s fingers continued to piston inside Maggie as Maggie’s walls clenched around her tight, it didn’t take long, Kara’s 3 fingers pistoning inside her wildly whilst Kara’s thumb flicked over her clit, Maggie came harder than ever, her body bucking and trembling as she clung onto Kara tight, burying her face the curve of Kara’s neck Maggie let out a muffled scream as her juices spilled over Kara’s fingers and all over her hand.

Once they were finished Maggie and Kara grabbed their clothes from the vent and they got dressed into their clothes, Maggie slipped her leather jacket back on and zipped it up, to hide her wrecked shirt that Kara had ripped apart when she removed it from Maggie’s body but Maggie knew one thing, there was no way she was stopping what had started today.

When they were finally dressed Maggie walked over to Kara and wrapped her tight in her arms, hugging each other tight they pulled apart slightly and began another sloppy and wet kiss, making out as Maggie had Kara pinned against the wall of the stall they were in, biting and nibling her girlfriend’s sister’s lips Maggie pulled away and smirked.

Pulling out her pad Maggie wrote something down and handed it to Kara “Address for an NCPD safehouse… meet me there tomorrow” she winked, turning around she walked out of the stall and left the washroom.

Kara was left alone with her thoughts as she stood there looking at the address Maggie had given her, smirking Kara pocketed the address and she headed out, not even bothering to go and see Lena and Alex before she left, they would never change… if Alex wasn’t going to satisfy or pay attention to her girlfriend and if Lena wasn’t going to pay attention to Kara then Kara and Maggie would take care of each other.

Kara stepped into the elevator and with a smile she left the DEO.

Excited to see Maggie tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this fic
> 
> Thank you so much for reading.
> 
> Please remember that this was a requested fic, so please *Points to RennyWilson* requester is over there, get them!!! *Runs away*


End file.
